Meeting her
by Mima Black
Summary: It's been fourteen years after the Doctor has left Rose, and when him and his new friend Molly acidentally fall back through to her world, He finds out Rose has a secret she has been keeping for fourteen years, bad summary, please Review 10Rose
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I wish I could!!

"MUM! I have to go now" Emmy shouted from downstairs to her mother who was on the phone to her friend.

"Ok, bye darling, Granddad will pick you up from school" Rose, her mother, shouted down to from the top of the grand staircase.

Emmy started walking to school on her own as her friends had got the car. Emmy loved walking so she could think about things, things people didn't think about. She was very different to her family and friends. She loved travelling, Emmy always felt like she was trapped in the City of London and wanted to explore outside of it, even beyond world and time. Her mother always said it was nonsense and that there were no aliens, no time travelling and no space, even though it was her who put the stories in her head. When Emmy was small her mum would tell her stories about space and aliens and how a man called "the doctor" would save the worlds from aliens such as Daleks and Cybermen.

Emmy didn't look like her mother only her smile was the same and Emmy was very different to her mother. Emmy had middle length hair with big brown eyes, with a passion for an adventure. She had never met her father, and her mother never said anything about him, not even a name. She only said he was a traveller and was only man she had fallen in Love with.

"EMMY!" a boy yelled from a distance. Emmy turned around to see a 14-year-old boy, her age, waving at her.

"Heya Michael, I thought you got the car?" Emmy asked

"No, I thought it would be good to walk, come, we're going to be late for School" Michael grabbed her hand and started running to school. They ran past a blue police box, Michael didn't notice it but the minute, Emmy went past it, her eyes went straight to, like it was calling her. She stood outside it staring as Michael notice that Emmy was not behind him.

"Emmy, what are you doing?" Michael walked back up to her.

"What do you think it is?" She asked

"I dunno, some weird thing, come on" Michael started to walk again but Emmy didn't move. A man in suit and converse styled shoes came talking to himself and didn't even see Emmy.

"I don't know Molly, why and how did we fall into the void?" The man started say. _What the heck is a void? Is it that thing mum and_ _granddad talk about?_ Emmy thought to herself.

"Excuse but is that yours?" Emmy asked the man

"Is what mine, young lady?" The man looked at eyeing her up like a usual creature

"That police box, it's never usually here, I've never seen it, and not to sound too rude but what's your name, you remind me of someone?" Emmy pointed at the box behind him.

"You do ask a lot of questions don't you. My name is the doctor and it is mine, we're lost, where are we and what is the date?" The man asked back. Emmy stared at him in amazement, was he the doctor from the stories, her mother told her when she was small?

"We are in the middle of London and the date is 5th June 2020"

"Well you know my name but I don't know you. What is your name?" The man looked at her questioning.

"I'm called Emily Tyler but Emmy for short" The man eyes widened as he heard the word "tyler".

"Is your mum's name Rose Tyler and grandmother Jackie?"

"Yes, why" she looked at him.

"Oh My God!"

"What's the matter?" Emmy asked him, worried if she had said something.

"Can, I meet them please"


	2. Chapter 2

"Em…we have to go…School" Michael tried to drag his best friend away from the stranger she had developed a conversation with.

Emmy was like that though, direct and always wanting to know more than the earth could hold. She was slightly strange and embarrassing sometimes but he liked her that way, it made Emmy stand out to everyone. Emmy always wanted answers, even when no one could give it to her. The big questions what she wanted answered had always been "Who is my father?" "Where is he?" "Do you know who he is?" And no matter how many times she asked over the years Michael had known her, Emily Tyler had never got them answers, even when she went looking for them herself.

"Michael, you can go...tell Mrs. Richard I'll be there soon…I need to sort something out" Emmy said, her eyes staring at the Doctor the whole time. Her hero was standing in front of her, and no matter what, Michael was not dragging her to boring school while he was in her presence. She had heard so many stories about him, Him and a man called Jack, but from what she could see, he was no existent. Well…may be he was in the huge TARDIS she had imagined from an early age. What was it…bigger on the inside…she wanted to see it for real.

"So can you take me to your mother?" The Doctor asked the adventurous teenager. He was staring into his own eyes; She looked nothing like Rose except for the beautiful smile what he had fallen in love years before.

"Yes, we'll go now, she'll be at home" Emmy said good-bye to Michael who wished her good luck and they parted their ways. Molly hadn't spoken much but watched the two of her company walk in front of them, talking about normal stuff like school and her life. Every so often identical laughed would dispersed and sayings which made no sense to her, made perfect sense to a child who the Doctor had met 15 minutes ago. She wished she had company but then stopped abruptly.

"Jack!" Molly shouted as she remembered the American gentleman suffering with an immense hangover after an excessive amount of alcohol the night before.

"Nah, lets leave him to sleep his foolishness last night" The doctor laughed and flashed his cheeky smile.

"Captain Jack?"

The doctor stopped and stared at Emily in disbelief. Who did she know about Captain? May be she knew more than she was letting into.

"Yeah…how did you know?" he asked softly stared bewildered at the 14-year-old.

"Mum, use to tell me stores about you and Captain Jack and your stories but made out that you weren't real. Her favourite stories were about the Cybermen and the Dalek but she would never tell me the real ending to them stories," Emily explained solemnly.

"But how do you know I am the Doctor in your mum's stories?" The doctor asked and looked at Emily, who had stopped to think about how to answer.

"I guess, I knew when I saw the TARDIS and… so part have always know you were true. But probably Grandma Jackie always tutted and made comments about you and I knew it must have been you" Emily finished off laughing while the Doctor smiled.

"Yeah, Jackie never thought my job was the right career move"

The arrived up the drive to the Tyler Mansion. Emily ran up to the doorman who looked quite confused why the 14-year-old who had legged out the house 45 minutes a go and should be at school was no in front of him with two complete adult stranger.

"Miss Tyler, something happened?" Robert the Doorman asked politely.

"Robert is mum in? Or Grandma or Granddad?" Emmy asked smiling sweetly, deliberately missing the point of his question. Robert opened the door and Emmy let them in. Jackie and Pete Tyler were standing on staircase talking about something that was utterly not important to Emily.

"Grandma, Granddad, Look who I met" Emily smile sweetly and the gob-smacked adults.

"Doctor?"


End file.
